


Crashing Waves

by fabflyingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, exhibitionism maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being with you, I can be myself, that's my honest feeling<br/>We know each other faster than words, shining vividly when it is time<br/>We didn't need any promises before this<br/>And we won't need them after, too "</p>
<p>-"Calling" by B'z</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Waves

Sugawara Koushi rested his chin on the washed wooden railing of the beach house, the gentle ocean breeze caressing his skin as he watched the waves crash against the shore. Years had passed since the first time Sawamura Daichi offered to take Suga to his uncle’s beach house by the sea, and although their first trip starting with a very lost Daichi refusing directions and Suga almost running the car into a tree the five minutes Daichi let him drive, the two continued to made the pilgrimage at least once a year because of the over-washing sense of calm that pulled both of them in.   
  
Daichi walked out on the porch and wrapped his arms around Suga from behind, pressing his lips to Suga’s cheek tenderly before turning his head toward the water. They stayed like that for a while, watching the waves crash and fizzle and the foam bubble over the water as it rose and fell in the tides.   
  
Daichi felt a sudden chill pulsed through Suga in his arms, causing concern to flash through his mind, “...Suga?”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Suga turned to flash Daichi a grin, his eyes shut tight so Daichi couldn’t gaze through into the bubbling in Suga’s mind on their last night at the beach house.  
  
It didn’t work.  
  
“Suga, be honest with me,” Daichi frowned,  _What aren’t you telling me._  
  
Suga took a deep breath to steady his thoughts, a wave of emotions in their own right, “We’ve come to this beach house many times before, we’ve had some of the best nights together under those covers and on the sand and in the water. We’ve laughed, we’ve cried, I’ve slapped your fine ass and you’ve squeezed mine...“  
  
Daichi’s cheeks flushed a little pink, embarrassed as Suga continued to ramble.  
  
“...You’ve let me bring home ten litters of kittens and keep almost half of them with our dogs, half of which are strays-”  
  
Daichi pressed a kiss to Suga’s forehead, stopping Suga in mid sentence, “...Daichi?”  
  
“I wanted to wait until I pull you back into the bedroom, but, here we go I guess,” Daichi let go of Suga and walked back into the beach house for a moment, pulling a small box out from the end table that was carefully folded into a pair of tangerine socks. In a moment he returned to Suga standing at the railing but now facing him, and Daichi averted his eyes while scratching his head with his free hand, the box behind his back.   
  
“Okay,” Daichi coughs as Suga’s expression flushed a rose hint over his skin, “I’ve been trying to hide for awhile…”  
  
“You’re not very good at that,” Suga giggled into the back of his hand.  
  
“Suga, please I’m trying to be romantic here.”  
  
“Mpft, sorry, continue.”  
  
“I was trying to find the best place and time to do this. You see, Being with you, I can be myself, that's my honest feeling,” Daichi stepped forward toward Suga, cupping his cheek.  
  
“We know each other faster than words, shining vividly when it is time to do what we’ve needed to get done on and off the volleyball court back in high school, and in our daily lives now.”   
  
Suga gulped as Daichi’s gaze dropped down as he spoke, pulling out the small box and resting it in Suga’s hands.  
  
“We didn't need any promises before this,” Daichi spoke softer as Suga opened the box to find a matching set of rings, “And we won't need them after, too.”  
  
Suga looked up into Daichi’s eyes, now noticing the forming of tears at the corners. He didn’t need to say it; he already knew the answer the moment Suga’s lips crashed against his, guiding Daichi backwards as they kissed until he was flush against the wall of the beach house.   
  
Suga broke off long enough to set the small box on the window sill and, once it was in a safe location, Daichi pulled him back in for another deep kiss, hands resting comfortably on each cheek of Suga’s ass and squeezing. Suga’s hips grinded into Daichi’s as Suga’s hands danced over Daichi’s collarbone and traced their way slowly down his chest.   
  
Suga nibbled lightly at Daichi’s bottom lip as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Their mouths were hot against each other, passionate and pushing and pulling at each other with nips and licks as their mouths opened up enough for their tongues to dance with the pulse of their bodies moving against each other, ebbing and flowing and rubbing hard.   
  
Daichi growled low in his throat at Suga as his hands danced past the hem of his pants and went to palm his crotch. Suga took this as the opportunity to break their kiss, licking and nipping Daichi’s jaw and latching onto the side of Daichi’s neck. Daichi’s hands moved from Suga’s ass to attempt unfastening his trousers, fingers fumbling and causing Suga to laugh into the hickey that was forming on Daichi’s neck. Suga’s palm presses on Daichi’s length under the fabric and bites hard, causing Daichi’s breath to hitch and his hands froze briefly before working faster at tugging Suga’s pants off.  
  
Suga slid his palm up and unfastened Daichi’s pants and trailed his fingers under the hem of his boxer-briefs along Daichi’s hip bones as he pulled them down, lips gliding to Daichi’s collarbone to give it some oral attention. Daichi’s length was fully erect and had left a small amount of precum on the front of his underwear that was now very close to being all the way off.   
  
“S-suga..” Daichi grunted into his ear as one of his hands stroked over Suga’s bare cock, hot and hard in his hand as the cool ocean breeze teased the back of his hand.   
  
Suga let out a soft moan and hummed against Daichi’s collarbone, “y-Yes?”  
  
“Would you….” Daichi’s voice trailed off as Suga sucked one last time on his collarbone, lips coming off with a wet pop. Suga looked up at him with a devilish smile before trailing light kisses down his chest, leaving a tender kiss just under Daichi’s belly button. Daichi’s hand quickly moved to get lost in Suga’s silver locks as Suga dropped to his knees and licked around the tip of Daichi’s erection before giving it a kiss and taking him into his mouth.   
  
Daichi moaned loudly as Suga’s tongue swirled around his tip before taking more of Daichi into his mouth, pumping back slowly, and forward steadily faster. Suga braced his hands onto Daichi’s thighs, digging his fingers into the skin as Daichi’s hand in his hair pumped his head in rhythm with Suga’s pumping and the crashing tides. Suga took all of Daichi into his mouth, his tip pressing against the back of his mouth as it had done many times before, the perks of having no gag reflex, and Suga pulled back slowly while humming around Daichi’s cock before releasing and Daichi pulling him up, lifting Suga by his legs and spinning both of them around so that Suga was pinned between him and the wall of the beach house.   
  
Daichi kissed Suga hard before offering Suga a few fingers to cover in saliva. Suga sucked down on Daichi’s fingers, keeping his eyes locked on Daichi’s, flooded with animalistic desire and need. It took all of Daichi’s willpower to just press into Suga then and there without preparation, but Suga released his fingers and kissed him lightly, giving Daichi the go ahead to loosen him up. Daichi pressed a single finger into Suga’s ass and Suga shivered in his arms, fingers digging into Daichi’s back. Daichi moved his finger around slowly, adjusting Suga as his breath hitched and sighed, lowering his head into the crook of Daichi’s neck. Daichi pressed in a second finger, widening Suga up and Suga whimpered into Daichi’s neck.  
  
“I-I’m r-ready,” Suga whispered into Daichi’s ear and kissed his earlobe.   
  
Daichi pulled his fingers out and repositioned Suga higher against the wall, locking lips as Daichi pressed himself into Suga’s hole, holding Suga’s legs under his thighs. Suga gasped into Daichi’s mouth and moaned loudly in pleasure as Daichi thrusted hard into Suga, but pulled back painfully slowly. Daichi repeated this a few times, before Suga pulled at his lip with his teeth to get him to thrust faster, and Daichi responded by going only slightly faster.   
  
“D-daichi, just fuck me, already,” Suga whined against Daichi’s lips, dragging his nails deep into Dachi’s shoulder blades. Daichi began to thrust into Suga harder and faster, pounding Suga’s body into the wall of the beach house like the merciless waves against a ship being wrecked in the midst of an ocean storm. Daichi and Suga moaned louder and louder together, hips pounding in rhythm and being both of them closer and closer to the edge. Suga’s cock came over their chests as his rectum clenched up around Daichi’s length, causing Suga to cry out as Daichi grunted and came within him. The two slid slowly to the ground, Suga’s arms wrapped around Daichi as he sat in his lap, Daichi’s cock no longer deep within his ass.  
  
Daichi gave Suga a gentle kiss on his forehead and bumped their foreheads together after Suga pulled the small box down from the window sill. Daichi opened the box and slid one of the rings on Suga’s ring finger, and Suga returned the favor for Daichi.  
  
The two cuddled on the porch of the beach house for a while in bliss before remembering that maybe, just maybe, being naked outside might not be the best thing for any of the neighboring beach houses to witness.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NEVER WROTE ANYTHING THIS PARTICULARLY SINFUL IN MY LIFE
> 
> My first porn
> 
> Are you proud of me?
> 
> I'm proud of me.
> 
> Self-indulgent ocean imagery because I am an ocean breeze gay.


End file.
